


我的月亮2

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 有点敏感词其实没什么肉，是1之前的故事（算是个前情补充，关于土为什么要对鸣人做出那种事（喂醉酒⚠️年上⚠️现pa
Kudos: 8





	我的月亮2

宇智波带土不喜欢吵闹的环境，要问为什么的话，就是没有为什么。

他这个人小时候情绪还外露一点，长大以后因为事故的原因，整个人性格上沉了很多，行事风格上又乖张，喜欢什么不喜欢什么，无法用常理推断。

他现在在包厢里和一群黑发黑眼的同族人拼酒唱歌，算是例行聚会顺带交代一些不方便电话联系的事情，他听的兴趣缺缺，偏头看见隔壁的宇智波鼬老神在在，有点入定的洒脱。带土啧了一声，注意到鼬的弟弟今天没来。

宇智波鼬的定力非同常人，带土心知自己跟这个族人不是一个脾性，现在他已经呆不下去了，耳膜鼓痛，得出去透一透气，就把外套拿上，推开门走到走廊里去。  
包厢外的空气冷一些，关上门之后，嘈杂声依旧。他把外套套上，在略略整理的空当里把视线转向声源。

原来是隔壁包厢的门敞开着，不知道是哪个喝上头的倒霉蛋上厕所忘记关好。

带土只瞥了一眼，他打算去卫生间冷水洗把脸，所以不打算多做停留。但只此一眼，他的脚步就顿住了。

他看见一个金发的青年，面庞还未长开，或许用少年称呼比较妥帖。带土无所谓这个，他在意的是青年的动作。

这个男孩子满脸坨红，在起哄声中有点苦恼地皱着眉站起来。他的羽绒服脱在沙发上，里面穿了一件灰色毛衣，可能是最后一件了，因为身体轮廓已经被包裹的很明显，线条很漂亮。他走到稍微高一点的点歌台那边，起哄声变得大起来，声浪里夹杂着一些声音，轻轻叫着“鸣人”，那可能是这个男生的名字。

带土突然没那么想抽烟了，他堂而皇之地站在门口。他其实不是好奇心很重的人，但他意识到了这是常见的惩罚游戏环节，这通常意味着能看见一些有趣的事情。  
接下来是怎么样？做鬼脸还是说一些丢人的话再被录下来？

带土喜欢那张脸，金发蓝眼，这地界很少见的长相。

那叫鸣人的青年顿了顿，他的脸红的很不正常。有人开始倒数，三，二，一……数字到最小的时候，鸣人的手指捏住了毛衣的下摆，带土的呼吸在这时候紧了一秒。这个男孩子一点点往上翻开毛衣，神情近乎挑逗，显然醉的神智不清了。那双蓝色的眼睛半眯着，嘴唇上还沾着酒液的水光，有种莫名的风情。布料被慢慢地翻开，起哄声更大了，原来他底下还穿了一件几乎等于没穿的渔网衣。

这穿搭，带土笑了一声，看着青年腹部蜜色的皮肤，肌肉的轮廓。上提的布料在掀到胸口的时候就停了，但一屋子喝醉的人显然不会很轻易善罢甘休，带土看着金发青年颇有点无可奈何地把衣服扯下来，他显然因为喝酒而手指发软使不上力，最后几乎是挣扎着在毛衣里脱出来，低腰裤延伸出来的人鱼线无所遁形，那肌肉线条随着他的动作微微牵拉，非常漂亮。

也非常色情。

带土在那一分多钟里产生一个很出格的念头，他没有任何的心理挣扎，仅仅是在走廊漫无目的地捏着烟等待了一会。

=

五分钟后，漩涡鸣人头晕脑胀，胃里翻江倒海，心里迷迷糊糊知道不好，起来准备去厕所洗漱一下。出门的时候他的余光撇到门口的阴影里站着一个黑发男人，似乎在他走向厕所时也跟了上来。  
是碰巧吧，鸣人没有在意，他实在喝的太多了。

Tbc.


End file.
